Secrets
by NevermoretheRaven37
Summary: When a young exchange student comes to Hogwarts during the Maruaders Era the Marauders get caught up in the mysterious girls past.  Remus starts to like her but she nowhere near what she seems. As they try to unravel who she is two time periods may crash.


**Disclaimer: **No I don't own Harry Potter or any characters in Harry Potter. JK Rowling owns Harry Potter I am just borrowing the characters for awhile. All I own is this computer, a wild imagination, and Jessica Turner(Black). I hope you like. R/R! Please!

**Secrets**

**Part 1: Strength of a Guardian**

Chapter One: Crushes

Remus Lupin watched with intense eyes as his crush flipped quietly through her History of Magic book. She had long jet black hair to her hips tied back in a part ponytail by a red ribbon that Remus noticed that she never took out to his knowledge. She was chewing nervously on her lower lip and her violet eyes showed worry about something. Whatever she was looking for seemed to be out of her reach as she flipped through the various pages. Getting fed up she finally slammed the book causing Madam Pince to send her a narrowed glare.

Remus covered his mouth and tried not to laugh as the girl slide down in her seat looking embarrassed. From their hiding spot James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew saw how their best friend watched the American exchange student known as Jessica Turner. Remus who was usually good at knowing when his friends were hiding around the corner didn't seem to realize they were peeking on him today. His mind completely on the young woman that was sitting in front of him making him unaware of his friends. James let out a short laugh, which was quickly covered by Sirius who put his hand over James' mouth.

"You want to give us away?" Sirius hissed at his friend giving him a short glare.

Jessica looked up to see Remus looking at her and quickly turned away trying to not think about why he was looking at her. She knew she couldn't afford to for reasons they could never know. "Jessie," Jessica heard her name from behind her and she turned around to see who it was. It was Lily Evans and she had a small smile going across her face as she spoke. "You're doing Potions right?" Jessica nodded to Lily's question and Lily handed her a book. "This should help."

"Thanks, Lily." Jessica replied to her dorm mate with a shy smile. Lily nodded, giving her a smile in return and headed out of the library for peace of the six year girl dormitories. Jessica gripped her book watching Lily walk out before standing up and walking down one of the aisles of books. Her violet eyes were glazed in thought and lost somewhere in time and space as she went to put back the books she had been originally using. Sadly enough, time was something that she did not have and she knew that for unknown to the rest of the students of Hogwarts was the truth behind her.

The girl that everybody here knew as Jessica Turner was actually Jessica Black and Sirius Black's daughter. She had lived in America all her life until a couple of weeks ago when she had moved with her cousin on her mother's side because she had wanted to go to Hogwarts desperately. It was still summer holiday vacation there so she wandered around and ended up meeting Harry Potter on the streets and then later his friends. They had hit it off quite well to her delight and she even found out her family history from her father's side. The trio had taken her to a man by the name of Albus Dumbledore who happened to be the Headmaster of Hogwarts and he was to give her the Black family history.

Sirius about two years before the betrayal of Lily and James had went to America to search out rumors of Death Eaters there for Dumbledore. He had met up with a woman by the name of Isabella Turner and had fell in love. They spent a lot of times together in between his mission to see where Death Eaters could be America. When he had to leave he promised her he would return to her, but he had never got the chance. Jessica seemed to be the end result of their love.

Then Dumbledore told her of Sirius' fate in prison and his sacrifice to protect Harry in the Department of Mysteries. Harry turned away during the telling of this and Jessica was sure he was trying not to cry or throw a fit about everything that had happened. She took this in stride with little effort she was use to heartache and pain after watching her mother and uncle died when she was only eight. She was a strong young lady already at her age and had to fight to even get to this point. The other three immediately accepted her as one of the group even though sometimes Jessica caught Harry staring at her like he was looking for something inside her.

Her friendship with them was though almost tested immediately and that landed her here in the past. One of the spies watching Voldemort found out how to kill Harry and was making plans to get rid of him. Harry needed to go in hiding, but the only thing that could save him was a Secret-Keeper and he hadn't been to keen on the idea because that was how his parents had met their fate. Jessica couldn't bear to see a friend in such pain and volunteered to become the keeper for Harry without barely blinking an eye. At first the idea of her doing it seemed unreal, but eventually her logic won out against the arguments.

Voldemort didn't know about Jessica or her past and so wouldn't be thought of as Harry's keeper. She was hoping they then would have an advantage over the Dark Lord in the fight. Luck though wasn't on their side at all for Voldemort found out about Jessica and sent his Death Eaters after her even trying to kill her at school. Dumbledore as a last resort sent her to the past so Voldemort would never find her and in turn Harry. She had made friends with all the girls in her dorm which included Lily, Harry's future mother.

She put the book back she was originally using and decided to look at the book that Lily gave her. "Hello, pretty exchange student. Can we talk?" Jessica looked around from putting the book back to come face to face with her past father. She was lucky that Dumbledore had prepared her for meeting the people of the past and warning her about how she acted as so not to change the past. Once her heart had calmed down she smiled happily at him for she was hoping for a chance to actually talk to her father and here it was.

"About?" She didn't want to seem rude, but she had feeling she already knew what it was about.

His eyes seemed to glittered happily as he replied, "A friend of mine likes you. His name is Remus Lupin. He happens to be a prefect here." Sirius seemed to be quite happy with himself at the thought of getting one of his best friends a girlfriend. "I was wondering if you would be willing to talk to him. See if there could be a connection there."

Jessica already knew that Remus liked her and knew no matter what she thought she couldn't pursue this for it would mess up time. She also didn't have the time for it and knew that she could never really be herself around him. It wouldn't be fair to either of them to even think about pursuing it and so she had been pushing out of her mind. "No." She made her tone hasher trying to make it seem like she didn't care even though it was far from the truth.

It was the wrong thing to say to Sirius for his eyes flashed and he leaned into her angrily causing her take a step back. "That is all you have to say about it. You don't even know him and you won't even give him a chance. I don't know how he could like some snobbish brat like you." He walked away growling about stupid girls leaving Jessica to her own thoughts.

James snuck up on Remus as he stood up to leave the library seeing Jessica had disappeared into the rows of books. "Hey, Moony. Do any studying … of the girl kind?" James had a wicked grin plastered on his face as he confronted his friend. He wondered lightly how Sirius was handling the exchange student and how she had replied. He couldn't wait until he saw one of his best friends on the arm of a decent girl and Jessica Turner seemed to be just that.

Remus seemed taken back by this turn of events and looked at James questioningly with one eyebrow raised. "What do you mean?" He asked having a gut feeling that he already knew that they knew. He wondered how they had figured it out though, but then again these were the same boys who had figured out his other secrets.

"Does the name Jessica Turner ring a bell?" James asked watching as a blush went across his friend's features and Remus ducked his head, muttering something. "Sorry, didn't catch that old boy." James held in a chuckle at his friend's face loving the fact he had something over on the brilliant boy who was so good at having secrets.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Remus said a little loudly than he should getting his own glare from Madam Pince.

"I think you do." James told Remus grinning walking away toward Sirius who was wearing a dark frown. Little did any of the three know as they walked out of the room discussing her that Jessica had heard everything and had another secret to add to the one's she already had. She liked Remus just as much as he liked her, but there was also nothing she could do about it. Jessica gathered her books and headed up for the girl's dorm to drop off her books. After she was done she decided she should head to lunch and get there before the crowd gathered.

Lucius Malfoy watched Jessica as she walked into the Great Hall to her house table for lunch. Her long black hair sparkled as she tugged the red ribbon out of her hair for the first time in front of anyone running her hair through her hair. She folded the ribbion carefully and put it in her pocket so she wouldn't loose it at all. Lucius found that it only made her more breathtaking and beautiful to him and he didn't want to wait. He could tell by her walk though that something was bothering her as she slid on to the bench to eat.

Looking up the Gryffindor table he found the Marauders, one of which, was glaring at her. "Black, I don't know what your problem is, but stay away from Turner. She will be mine."

Jessica sat beside Lily and a couple of Lily's friends who was just finishing eating while chatting. They liked to get there early so the maruaders(James) wouldn't give Lily a hard time for Lily would usually lay into James at least once a day. Feeling someone's eyes on her, Jessica looked over at the Slytherin table to find Lucius Malfoy staring at her. "Pleeasse… Get a life, jerk." She didn't understand why Malfoy was looking at her in the first place and it was starting to freak her out. "Wait…It's the same look Remus gives me sometimes. E-wwwww!"

"E-www, what, Turner?" James's angry voice came from behind her and Jessica had a good idea why he was so angry. She really didn't want to face a ticked Potter if Harry was any example of what a mad Potter could do. She had never really seen Harry angry, but she heard what he did to Dumbledore's office from Harry himself .

She really wanted to ignore him, but she figured it would make things for her here in this time worse so she turned to face him. "Malfoy is what is e-ww, Potter. He keeps staring at me and it is freaky." James' eyes flicked over to where Malfoy was sitting and the two seemed to have a mini-glaring contest. After Lucius looked away James turned back to Jessica a dark look in his hazel eyes.

" You two would probably make a good couple," James said with venom in his voice catching Jessica off guard.

She glared at his back as he started to walk away from her. "How dare you!" She hissed giving him a deadly look making him turn back toward her surprised. He looked like he was close to cursing her in the middle of the next century. Though it seemed to make him take a step back when he saw the tears welling up in her eyes. He sneered at her thinking the tears were just for show to stop him from being angry.

"You have no reason to cry, Turner." His hazel eyes had become cold as ice as he stared at her.

"I have plenty to cry about, Potter. You have no idea about what's going through my mind. I may like Remus-" Jessica immediately shut up after realizing what she had said. She had just slipped up knowing this could have very bad consequences to it. James stared at her for a moment letting her words sink in and then a grin spread a crossed his face. "I shouldn't have said that I…I…I…"

James put his right hand on her shoulder still smiling at her making her gulp in surprise making her stare at him waiting for whatever he was thinking. "What are you afraid of Jessica?" He asked.

The question caught her so off guard she wasn't sure how to response and with each passing second James' grin grew wider if that was even possible. She looked at him like she had been doing something she should have been never doing. Still grinning like a maniac he went back to the other Marauders. "Great. Why does life have to be so confusing? And what do I do now?" She muttered watching them from her spot at the table.

Remus, Sirius, and Peter watched as James came from a heated talk with Jessica a grin across his gorgeous features. "What did she have to say, Prongs?" Sirius asked the moment he sat down his own curiosity getting the better of him.

"Good news, Moony, old boy. She does like you, but I think she's just to shy to say it." James sat back to watch Remus' face as the news hit him a smirk across his own face. For the first time since the full moon Remus's face broke into a grin, an honest grin and his eyes seemed to be sparkling again.

"How did you to get that out of her?" Peter asked, glad to see his friend finally happy despite his own single status.

"Actually I think she let it slip by accident because she looked upset at herself. I don't know why, but she seemed to clam up after she said it." James now had a confused look on his face. "It was like she wasn't suppose to say anything."

"Maybe she is scared about her own feelings toward Moony and needs a little push," Sirius raised an eyebrow at James with a wicked grin. James getting the idea also started grinning back at Sirius with crazy things to get Jessica and Remus together.

Remus' voice cut through their thoughts cutting off their plans cold.. "Don't even think about trying to play match maker you two. Let the rest to me. I think I can handle this better than you." James and Sirius nodded even though they didn't look too happy about the idea of not helping their friend, both looking close to pouting.

Smacking Sirius, James exclaimed with a smirk, "I just remembered something Jess told me."

Sirius grumbled, "You're sussope to hit yourself not me when you remember something imporant." But no one was paying attention to him as the others had turned to look at James.

"Malfoy's after her, Remus. He could be major trouble especially if he goes after her." James commented watching Remus' eyes turn dark and none of them had to ask what that meant. The four boys watched as Jessica stood up to go back up to the tower and saw Malfoy also standing up going to follow her. "What's that git up to?" James wondered aloud.


End file.
